brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Omega X.23/Batch 2, results and voting of Caption Contests 1 and 2
Hello and welcome to a three-in-one blog by Omega X! Here I will try to solve everything not solved here and if any queries, please comment in the comments section below. Batch 2 At last, Batch 2 is here! D.H..jpg|Darth Henry 013.jpg|Czechmate D.C..jpg|D.C.comicsFan Sorry ComicRus, your figure will come soon. Results of Caption Contest 1 The results of Caption Contest 1 is out and after voting, the winner is..... THE WINNER IS...LEGODUDE101!! Congratulations Legodude101! He shall receive the following template: All others shall receive the following participation award: Voting of Caption Contest 2 Please vote in the comments. NO SELF VOTES ALLOWED and Wikia Contributors are allowed to vote as well. Only one vote is allowed. Please use the following format: '''User name---1(vote) Entries: Santa: All right, which one of you vulcan-eared snowball-heads took the sleigh out for a joyride last night?!? Elf 1: It was Rudolph, I swear! Elf 2: Actually I think it was you in a Rudolph costu- Elf 1 (whisper): Shut it or kiss your stash of cookies goodbye! Elf 2: I say it was Rudolph! By Doomslicer Santa:"ALRIGHT WHO DID IT?!" Elf 1:"Did what?" Santa:"CAST THE CHRISTMASTAPRANDA SPELL!" Elf 1: "It wasn't me" Santa: "That's what you always say" Elf 1:"It wasn't me honest!" Santa: "Then who did it?!" Elf 1: "It was...er Ron! yeah he did it!" Elf 2:" I didn't do it" Santa:"ONE OF YOU DID IT THAT'S ALL I KNOW" Elf 2: *whispers*"it was harry, I have prof" Santa: "eh?" Elf 2:"Yeah I saw him get the '100 spells you might have not known about' book from your desk" Santa:"hmmmmm" Elf 1: "LIAR!" Elf 2: "Ha! prof?" Elf 1: "YOUR RON YOU ALWAYS GET INTO MISCHIEF! EVERYBODY KNOW'S THAT!" Santa: "SILENCE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU BOTH HAVE TO WASH THE TOLET'S, WITH TOOTHBRUSH'S" Elf 1 and 2:"But dumbledore!" Santa:"GO!" Elf 1 and 2: *walk off to the bathroom* *Draco comes from behind a coat rack* Draco: "hehe" By Jedi master sith Santa: Hurumph! What's this mess doing in my office? By Agent Charge Santa: "So, you thought you could fool around with the Hats department without being noticed?" By BrickfilmNut Santa:WHO PAINTED BLUE STRIPES ON THE CANDY CANES?! Elf 1:Well you see Santa... Elf 2:Him! It was him! Let me go! By Darth henry Santa: You two broke my crystal ball! How am I gonna see who's naughty and who's nice?? No candy canes for a week! By SuperSpyX Elf 1: I knew you left the seat up.... Elf 2: Shh he may have fell through the toilet but... Um... Don't let him feed me to the polar bears..... Elf 1: Don't worry bro I made his hot chocolate cold strawberry..... Santa: Da heck? I need to stop feeding them. Back to THE SWEAT SHOP! By NuffSaid1995 Elves: "Santa, we are here to report that the present production has gone up 50%! We'll be ready for Christmas in no time!" Santa: "Good, now get me some hot cocoa." By Legodude101 Santa: "Why do you guys keep dressing up in those Smurf suits? GET IN YOUR ELF SUITS NOW!" By Awesomeknight1234 "Santa, we're going one strike. We won't make anymore toys until you double our annual salary." By Dachoppa3 Santa "The crimes stated below shall be given punishment according to the crime. The crimes are: Riding Rudoph Eating too many candy canes Opening your presents early Celebrating Christmas in July Calling me a scrooge And above all, you stole Frosty's hat! You also ate the entire Earth's Christmas cookies "What is wrong with you scrooges, you Christmas cookie eaters, you... You... Your just so bad. NAUGHTY LIST!" Elf "And next he's gonna tell us to grow up!" Elf 2 "What is the world coming to?" By LazerzSoH Elf 1: The big man himself! Principle Santa! Elf 2: How did we ever get ourselves sent to the office? Santa: Set down boys and get ready to be gifted with a rant from yours truly! By 1999bug Category:Blog posts